detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gavin Reed/@comment-98.186.161.182-20190504143350
Kinda weird that all the comments saying "He's dating Tina Chen!!!! OMg!!!! facepalm facepalm" is the exact same comment on the entire page smh. Let people ship what they want, none of the characters in the game are canonically together except for the blue-haired and brown-haired Traci's and Markus and North if you choose to go that route. All other ships are based on interactions and such, commonly found in the fandom. Tina x Gavin = based on an interaction in the break room. RK900 x Gavin = based on a common ship genre and that's bully x stronger person or hated x hater (you'll find it in a lot of gay/straight ships). Tina x android at front desk = based on their interaction. hank x connor = shipped three ways based on all the contact in the game. As lovers, as father and son, or just as really close friends. Kara x Luther = shipped because of when Luther offers to protect her and Alice, basically making him the father figure (as some ppl will say since Kara is viewed as a mother to Alice). Connor x Markus = pretty sure this ship exists literally for the same reason and thats hated x hater (or in this case, hunted x hunter) that and interactions ingame Markus x North = self explanatory ship LOL based on interactions Markus and Simon = based on heavy interactions in game Connor x Gavin = based on interactions and all because of the one bit of dialogue you can get where connor says (before going into the evidence room) "I'm going to miss our bromance, detective". so on so forth. Because a lot of minor characters aren't given much development, you can pratically ship them with anything. I personally ship RK900 and Gavin (even though they haven't met) because, like many others, it would actually be cool to see a second game where RK900 gets paired up with Gavin (an android hating guppy) for reasons unknown to anyone except cyberlife, but the ppossible reason being that they saw how Connor adapted to Hank's caring behavior and beliefs, and quickly deviated (if you took that path) and wanted someone on the opposite end of the spectrum to test out their newest prototype. Everyone knows it's not canon, obviously, it's just a fun thing to ship, even as just friends because I honestly find it super believable that if Gavin asked for a coffee, RK900 would either ignore him or get him a cup and dump the drink on the ground. I do kinda like Tina x Gavin but there isn't much there for me to work off of. Markus x simon and Markus x North can go either way for me based on all the interactions. I know some people ship blue-haired Traci or Brown-haired Traci with Connor and that's only because their actors are married irl. Some people also ship Chloe and Kamski and some people like to say that Kamski and Gavin are brothers simply because they share the same actor. Anyways, tl;dr people can ship whatever they want, there's no canon ships except the two found in the game. Everything else can just be assumed via interactions, dialogues, and character dynamics. No need to go on to everyone's post and try to make youor ship cann by shouting it. You shouldn't feel a need to protect it, it's your thing. You do you.